RUN TIME
by stock2007
Summary: Sheldon take's up Running?
1. Chapter 1

Run Time

As Penny walked into 4a, Leonard and Howard were watching a movie on the TV ,

"Hi guys where's Sheldon?"

Leonard glanced up from the TV, "Bedroom". He smiled to himself- this should be good.

Penny walked down the hallway stopping at Sheldon's bedroom door

"Sheldon, you in there?"

No answer.

"Sheldon, I know you're in there. I'm coming in."

The bedroom door suddenly opened to reveal a very annoyed Sheldon whose hair was still wet from the shower.

"Oh ,Penny," Leonard called sweetly to her " Sheldon just got out of the shower. You may need to give him a minute." Their loud laughter echoed in from the living room. Penny looked at Sheldon; he still had not said anything

"Sorry, Sheldon."

Sheldon snorted as he walked past Penny, "Devil woman" he said softly close to Penny's ear. Sheldon entered the sitting room. He looked at Leonard and Howard who had stopped laughing

"You both have a strike".

Almost as one they both said "How come Penny doesn't get a strike?"

"You should know better- Penny doesn't" Sheldon said over his shoulder as he returned to his bedroom to dry his hair. Leonard smiled he knew why Sheldon would not give Penny a strike. Little by little over the past month, Penny had worked her way closer to Sheldon and he had let her. Leonard was happy for them both; he had moved on since their break up.

Penny tilted her head to one side "Did Sheldon just insult me?"

Leonard shook his head "Yes but in a nice way"

Sheldon returned to the sitting room. He looked at Penny who was now sitting on the couch "So Penny to what do we owe this visit?"

"Oh ,Sweetie, aren't you glad to see me?" Penny gave Sheldon her best _I'm just a girl_ look the slight head tilt and the fluttering eye lashers the big green eyes, which almost always worked. Even on Sheldon.

Sheldon was now looking at Penny with his head tilted to one side. He knew most of Penny's looks by now but he was still not sure.

"Do you need something Penny?"

Penny jumped up from the couch "Yes, Sheldon, I do! The gym I go to is doing a charity run. Cal-Tech said they would sponsor us"

"So why do you need me, Penny?"

"A member of staff has to propose it"

"Penny, I could have done that for you" Leonard piped up.

"Thanks, Leonard but they said it had to be a senior member of staff." She looked at Sheldon. She knew just how to get him on board.

Sheldon looked over at Leonard, a very slight grin on his face "A senior member, Leonard." He turned his attention to the waitress beside him, "Penny, do you have the sponsorship forms?"

"It's all on line, Sheldon"

Sheldon sat down at his desk and opened his laptop. He soon find the site "Ah yes this seems straight forward"

As Sheldon worked on his laptop, Penny looked around the room

"Hey, where's Raj?"

Howard was smiling "He had to go home to change" Leonard waved to Penny

"Don't ask, Penny. Let's just say it involved paint and why Sheldon was in the shower".

Sheldon was speaking to her again, "That's done, Penny. I must say I applaud the effort you're putting into this run"

"Its nothing- just asking people for money. " Penny laughed. "I'm good at that"

"Not just all, Penny"

"Sheldon, what have you done?"

"Your team, Penny, seemed to be made up solely of men so!"

"Sheldon I don't run I do light jogging" Sheldon smiled as he stood up "I think some type of training may be in order" Sheldon looked down at Penny giving her his famous 'I win' grin "Penny I fail to see your problem as I'm sure you're aware the women of ancient Greece would often run alongside the warriors before going into battle"

"Sheldon we're not in freaking Greece"

"Umm mores the pity"

Leonard and Howard were both laughing. Sheldon looked at them "There is still room for more names" Penny looked around the side of Sheldon at the computer screen _'yes_ _Sheldon there is'_

Penny walked towards the door "See you later. I need my sleep as I'm in training 'Penny looked over to the kitchen area where Sheldon was standing "That right, Sheldon?"

Sheldon was grinning "Oh that's right Penny" as the door closed behind Penny, Leonard looked at Sheldon, "Sheldon you do know this is not over ".

Sheldon walked to his bedroom smiling to himself he hoped it wasn't over, Sheldon had grown to enjoy his little run in's with Penny.

…

The next day, as Penny walked up to her apartment, all she wanted was a hot shower and a drink. It had been non- stop at work. Kids who needs them!. Just as Penny closed the door behind her, she heard his knock. Penny waited till he had finished. She knew just what he was going to say.

Penny opened the door to a very annoyed Sheldon

"Hi Sheldon how you been" Sheldon moved closer to Penny and lent on the door frame

" How have I been? Penny, do I need to tell you how I've been?" Penny was trying to stop herself from laughing Sheldon gave Penny his raised eyebrow look that sadly never worked on her

"I had a visit today from Doctor Gablehauser. He wanted to congratulate me for signing up for the charity run" Penny moved closer to Sheldon she looked up into his face "Penny in what universe do I run?"

Penny moved so close they were nose to nose a broad smile on her face " In the same universe I run in Sheldon.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

RUN TIME Chapter two

Penny smiled as she laid in her bath "Bubble bath and a glass of wine- what more could a girl want?"

_Well there was one thing?_, Penny giggled. She was not sure whether it was due to the wine, or the look on Sheldon's face only hours ago when they had stood almost nose to nose trying to stare each other down. She knew it was mean to put his name down for the running team, but the way he had tricked her he had been asking for it. As the effects of the warm water and wine took hold, Penny thought back to when Sheldon had tried to go jogging with her. He did have cute legs. Penny still had the picture in her head of Sheldon in shorts as she changed for bed.

She looked at the far bedroom wall. Beyond the wall, over in 4a Sheldon would now be asleep. Penny smiled as she settled into bed This was going to be so much fun

Over in 4a Sheldon was still standing in front his white broad writing and then rewriting symbols and formula. Leonard walked along the hall from his bedroom.

"Sheldon what the hell are you still doing up?"

Sheldon raised his eyebrows and slightly inclined his head "Leonard I cannot permit that woman to win"

"_Woman_! What woman? You mean Penny? Sheldon, for God's sake, this is a fundraiser."

Sheldon's eyebrows were now even higher "Is it Leonard? Is it?"

"I'm going back to bed,. You both deserve each other . You're both crazy". Sheldon looked at the door of 4a and smiled "Revenge is a dish best served cold".

Leonard heard Sheldon from his bedroom "Oh' great now he thinks he's 'Karan'".

he next morning Leonard stood by the kitchen island, enjoying his first cup of coffee of the day. His mouth full of coffee however was sprayed across the counter at the sight of Sheldon walking down the hallway in his shorts

"Sheldon, it's a little cold for shorts." Leonard was trying very hard not to laugh.

"Sarcasm Leonard?"

"Little bit.", He squeezed his thumb and index finger together. "Why are you dressed like that? Why aren't you ready for work?

"Two valid points Leonard,. I'm wearing shorts as I'm about to go running, and I'm not going into work till this afternoon. Raj is picking me up".

Leonard sighed "Ok Sheldon. So why are you doing this?"

"A good question, Leonard. I'm proving a supposition that due to evolution an individual such as myself with a higher brain function will always prevail over the lower species".

"Ok I'll ask again- why are you doing this?"

Sheldon tilted his head slightly and gave Leonard a puzzled look. " Leonard were you not paying attention? When Penny threw down her challenge to us…".

Now it was Leonard's turn to look puzzled "Sheldon please it's a fun run don't do anything crazy." _look who I'm asking not to be crazy!. _Leonard looked at Sheldon who, by now, was pacing the floor. He tried to work out what was going on in that brain of Sheldon's. This had to be about more than just a race?.

Sheldon walked to the hall door

"Sheldon, where are you going now?"

Sheldon looked over his shoulder at Leonard "I told you I'm going running with Penny"

Leonard looked at his watch "_At_ 8.40 ! She'll kill you, Sheldon".

Sheldon had his 'kill batman' smile on his face as he arrived at Penny's door.

Penny was lazing in bed. This was so good- a long lay in. She had the late shift so she could take her time

Knock, knock, knock

"Penny"

Over and over again

"_SHELDON!_ You better be dead or dying" Penny yelled . She stumbled to the door, pulling it open with such force that Sheldon took a step back. "What Sheldon"

Sheldon looked confused "Penny, why would you ask if I were dead or dying?".

"If you were dead, Sheldon, I'd kick you to make sure. If you were dying, I'd finish you off" Penny was standing in the doorway with her arms folded "Sheldon, my bed is getting cold".

Sheldon tilted his head and grinned "Penny, I thought we could start our training today."

Penny looked from Sheldon's face down to his bare legs "Nice knees and no, Sheldon, I'm not training today.

Sheldon was sensing a possible victory he was just about to speak when Leonard came out of 4a. "I'm off Sheldon now play nice. Bye, Penny"

"Bye Leonard, Sheldon why aren't you going to work with Leonard?".

Sheldon rolled his eyes and sighed " I've taken time off to train. With you." Penny combined her flittering eyelash look with her most sarcastic tone " But I'm not training today, Sheldon".

As Penny went to close the door Sheldon started to grin "So you're giving up before you start?" Sheldon's face had moved from sarcastic grin' to an I knew you would smile.

'_Ok Sheldon you asked for it'_ " I don't need to go running everyday Sheldon that's why I go to a gym. Everyone in the gym has been helping me, unlike some people ' Penny looked Sheldon up and down, "I'm at the peak of fitness"

Penny was still smiling as she closed the door the look of horror on Sheldon's face had been classic.

…..

Leonard sat in his lab at Caltech. He was at peace with the world. He had had a good morning and he had finished his work in record time "Ah life is good" Leonard said as he put his feet up on his deck.

"LEONARD! Leonard! We've miscalculated . Something is wrong" So much for peace and quiet'

"Hi Sheldon. How you doing?"

"Leonard, we have a major problem on our hands" Sheldon was nervously pacing the room.

"Sheldon if I may interject here, you keep using the word 'we'- why?"

Sheldon sighed, "I'm sorry Leonard but as you're a part of team Cooper of course I say 'we'".

"Ok Sheldon, what did you do?"

"We underestimated how devious Penny can be."_._

"Sheldon, I'm sure your reading way too much into all this"

Sheldon tilted his head and looked at Leonard.

"Leonard, if you're just going to silly there is little point talking to you"

"Ah so you're dropping me from team Cooper?" Leonard was praying he would say yes. Sheldon shook his head.

"No silly you're my friend and you drive!" Leonard folded his arms on his desk and rested his head on them "Yay me".

"Ok Captain Speedo what's up? You said code red in your text" Howard and Raj were standing in the doorway; Leonard looked up "Captain Speedo what's with that?"

"My new pet name for Sheldon" Howard grinned. Sheldon gave Howard a disapproving look " Yes all very amusing, but can we get back to our problem"

"Which is?"

Sheldon was about to speak when Leonard piped in " Sheldon has found out Penny is no pushover"

Howard started giggling "I don't know Leonard she had sex with you" Now, both Howard and Raj were giggling. Leonard scowled at Howard.

Sheldon pinched the bridge of his nose " It's like working with monkeys"

"Sheldon, I know this is slightly redundant now, but may I point out again this is only a friendly fun run. No winners. No losers. Just for fun, and all the crazy stuff has been from you"

"Leonard there can be only one winner 'Sheldon raised his eyebrows and I'm not crazy"

Leonard shook his head and sighed "Ok Sheldon, let's hear your master plan" Leonard rested his head on the desk.

Sheldon was smiling which they all knew was a bad sign.

"We're joining Penny's gym"

Leonard still had he head resting on his arms, he had a terrible feeling about what Sheldon was going to say next.

Raj shook his head both he and Howard were laughing "Sheldon joining a gym not something I thought I would ever say" Raj said through fits of laughter.

"Yes that's right Raj, but I feel I should correct you on one point"

Leonard sighed here_ it comes'_ "I'm not joining the gym, Raj. _We_ are joining the gym" .


	3. Chapter 3

RUN TIME chapter three

Howard was slowly getting over the shock of what Sheldon had said. "Sheldon you want us to sign up to join a gym. I don't care if you were tested - you're nuts".

"But why? I ask so little from you. ' Sheldon whined; Leonard looked up, "All I'm asking is that you help me". Sheldon was trying to smile but it just wasn't working.

"Sheldon, who drives you to work every day, takes you to the comic book store? Who are the people who go out of their way to please you?" Leonard's eyebrows jumped to his forehead.

"Your point being, Leonard?"

"Sheldon, we all do plenty for you dude" Raj piped in.

Sheldon gave Raj a puzzled look "You work for me- you don't get a say in this."

….

Later, Leonard was standing by Penny's door as she come up the stairs.

Penny smiled as she saw Leonard. Since the breakup, they had slowly settled back to being friends

"Hi Leonard what's up?"

Leonard was a little nervous he looked down at the floor. "Can we talk Penny?"

"Sure, Leonard, come in" Penny was a little puzzled. Only when she closed the door did Leonard look up.

"Penny, its Sheldon". Leonard was surprised at the look of shock that came over Penny's face

"Oh my god, what's happened to him?"

"Nothing has happened yet! Here's the thing, Penny, this run- could you maybe pull out?"

Penny smiled, relieved that nothing was wrong with Sheldon but she was a little puzzled by what Leonard had said. She walked over to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water.

"So why should I pull out?" Penny waited, her back still to Leonard, a smile running across her face. As Penny turned, she took a deep drink of water

"PENNY! He wants us to join your gym" a mouth full of water went spraying across the room

"That's great, Leonard"

Leonard looked at Penny as she was almost jumping up and down

"Penny did you hear me? Sheldon, Howard, Raj and I are joining your gym"

" I can't wait to see you guys at the gym" but in fact the only person Penny was thinking about was Sheldon in his shorts. Penny sighed; it was funny she had been thinking a lot about Sheldon lately. "Good talking to you, Leonard. Things to do" Penny was almost pushing Leonard to the door

"Penny, you'll talk to Sheldon?"

"Yeah, no problem. Leave it to me." Penny said, closing the door on a totally confused Leonard. She leaned against the door with her eyes tightly closed and a big grin on her face.

Sheldon in her gym. It was better than she had hoped for.

….

Penny stood in the middle of the gym talking to Bobby one of the body builders who worked out in the gym. She had her back to the door as Bobby nodded over her shoulder.

" Hey, Pen, cute tall guy checking us out"

Penny turned; there in the door way stood a very nervous Sheldon, behind him stood an equally nervous Leonard, Howard and Raj.

As Penny walked over to her friends, her eyes never left Sheldon's face. His eyes had been darting around the gym taking everything in, but now they focused solely on her as she walked closer. Apart from a slight eyebrow twitch, Sheldon's face showed little or no emotion.

"Hi guys. Sheldon" Penny did not mean for her voice to be so low and, well, plain _sexy,_ but Sheldon's blue eyes had done it to her. Penny was standing in front of her 4 friends and all she could see were Sheldon's almost azure eyes.

"Penny. Penny, are you alright?" Someone close to her was speaking.

"What! I'm fine." Penny shook her head to clear it; she now knew it has been Sheldon talking to her

"Penny, you're not ill are you?" A look of horror on his face.

"No Sheldon I'm fine. Guys, I want you to meet someone" Penny waved to Bobby who was still standing across the gym.

Sheldon had seen Penny talking to the obvious 'god's gift to women muscle man when he had walked into the gym. Although Sheldon had looked around the gym, noting the number of people, the size of the gym, possible fire hazards and so on, his gaze had quickly settled on Penny-how the slender form of her neck ran into her toned shoulders, down to her slim waist which Sheldon had once dreamt of encircling with his arms. Sheldon's eyes had then moved down to his very own kryptonite. - Penny's ass. For as long as Sheldon could remember, he had always admired Penny's rear. Not that he would ever admit to it as he was above that kind of base thinking. Just as he had been about to admire Penny's legs, she started to walk over to them. As they waited for Bobby to join them , Sheldon asked, "New boyfriend, Penny?"

Penny looked at Sheldon; she was a little taken aback that he should ask.

"No, Sheldon, he's not my type," Penny smirked looking at Sheldon. "He's probably more interested in you than me"

Sheldon looked at Bobby as he walked across the gym "Well, that is understandable , given my intellect and …Oh! _Oh!_" Sheldon turned quickly and glared at Leonard, Howard and Raj who were all giggling

"Instead of giggling like 3 girls at a hoe down, go and see about our membership" They scurried off, still snickering.

Bobby had now joined Penny and Sheldon.

"Sheldon this is Bobby a good friend of mine" Penny nodded and nudged Sheldon's arm so he would offer his hand.

"Bobby, this is Dr. Sheldon Cooper. He helped us with the funding and is running with us" Bobby's face lit up with a big smile upon hearing who Sheldon was. He grabbed Sheldon's hand in both of his and shook it.

"Oh, Dr Cooper, you have no idea what this means to us all".

At first, Sheldon acted as he always did whenever his personal space was invaded and, god forbid, touched him. He tried to pull away in horror. Penny saw Sheldon's eyebrows move almost to his hair line and his eyes were bulging. Just as she moved to pull the pair apart, Penny saw something change in Sheldon's eyes- they grew softer then she heard "I was glad to help, Bobby" Sheldon was then able to disengage his hand from Bobby's grip.

"Bobby, would you excuse us, please?" Penny said as she lead Sheldon away towards the manager's office. Now Sheldon was frantically rubbing his hand with cleaning wipes. Penny could see the 3 friends with the manager, standing with their mouths open after the scene with Bobby and Sheldon. Penny took hold of Sheldon's arm

"Sheldon what the hell just happened?"

Sheldon had a pensive look on his face "Penny, where is Bobby from?"

"I'm not sure down your way. East Texas, I think. Why?"

Sheldon shook his head "No reason. No reason at all".

Inside the manager's office, Leonard who had been watching the scene outside had to sit down.

"First, he joins a gym and now people are touching him? The world's upside down" Leonard shook his head.

Penny stopped outside the office; she turned to look at Sheldon. She looked into his eyes "Sheldon, are sure you're ok? I'm so sorry about Bobby." Sheldon looked down at Penny. She was taken aback. He was smiling, not his Joker smile but a real warm smile just for her.

"Penny, you have no need to apologize. Sheldon moved very close to Penny. His lips were almost touching her ear. "I knew his family." As Sheldon moved away, Penny mouthed "Bobby's family?" Sheldon sighed and rolled his eyes "Who else?"

They all sat or stood in the manager's office, (Sheldon stood; the manager was unsure when the chairs had been last cleaned) "So, Dr Cooper, that's the paper work done. I hope you'll be very happy with our gym"

"Yes I'm sure." Sheldon's voice had resumed its superior air. "When can we use the facilities in private?" He looked to his friends for support but Leonard had found something on his shoe. Howard was looking out of the window and Raj had just closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Dr Copper, I can't close the gym. A lot of people use it. See?". The manager waved at the window to the full room outside it. Sheldon only saw a sea of sweaty disease covered bodies. Sheer disbelief crossed his face.

"In that case, I'm wasting my time here" He walked to the door, but Penny blocked his way "Oh no you don't, Sheldon"

Sheldon looked puzzled his eyes narrowed "Oh no I don't what, Penny?"

Penny and Sheldon were now standing nose to nose or as close as they could. "You're not backing out now. You don't train, you don't run. Right?" Penny looked at the manager and winked "That's right, Dr Cooper. Sorry, but rules are rules" the manager smiled back at Penny.

Sheldon was trapped. His plan had always been to complain so much about the gym to disrupt Penny's training not to take part himself.

Penny spoke up "Sheldon, how about we start coming to the gym to train when it's very quiet?" Sheldon looked at Penny, a calculated look in his eyes , a very slight smile crossed his face

"_We,_ Penny?"

Penny looked up at him "Yes, Sheldon. You your support team, 'she looked around the room , "and little old me"

The following day was to be the start of their training but Leonard and Raj had cried off due to ill health. Sheldon had asked for doctor's notes and Howard had gotten himself banned for looking in the women's locker room.

Knock knock 'knock "Penny" over and over

"Come in Sheldon It's open" A very hesitant Sheldon walked into Penny's apartment "Penny I do wish you would not leave your door unlocked"

A voice from the bedroom called out " Why Sheldon- think someone will jump me?"

Sheldon turned at the sound of the voice. He was dumb struck and in shock. Penny stood in the bedroom door way wearing yoga pants and her sports bra, an impish grin crossed Penny's face

"You ok there Sheldon? You look a little flushed"

Sheldon was indeed flushed. He could feel himself starting to sweat, his breathing was becoming ragged. Sheldon was trying to control himself but Penny's mischievous grin was not helping.

"Penny, is that how you intend to dress for training today?"

With her grin slowly breaking out into a full blown smile, Penny looked down at herself "Oh this? No, I may change."

Penny slowly walked up to Sheldon. She placed her hand on his chest. Penny could feel Sheldon's heart beating under her hand; felt the heat from Sheldon skin through his clothes. Her eyes widened in surprise, as she realized her heart had caught the same rhythm as his.


	4. Chapter 4

**RUN TIME chapter four**

**Penny was not sure how long she stood in front of Sheldon, her hand on his chest, but they were now kissing. It was only the slightest of kisses; their lips hardly touched. Penny was a little shocked, unsure who had kissed who. **

**As she pulled back, Sheldon was smiling. Penny patted his chest**

"**Ok then. Training. Give me 5 minutes" **

**Sheldon just stood in the centre of the room waiting for Penny; his mind was spinning ****Penny had touched him Penny had kissed him!. But he could not stop smiling. Penny walked out of her bedroom now dressed in her shorts and hooded top. "Ok Shelly lets go" as Penny made for the door Sheldon moved to follow her. "Penelope I've told you don't call me Shelly" Sheldon was grinning as Penny turned sharply to face him "watch it Sheldon" But Penny was smiling as she said it. As they walked across the parking lot to Penny's car, Sheldon asked "Penny we need to make a stop at the university on the way to the gym" **

**As the pair drove to the university, Penny's curiosity got the better of her.**

"**Sheldon you can tell me to mind my own business but about Bobby?" Sheldon looked sideways at Penny "Mind your own business"**

**Penny's eyes were wide "Sheldon! What the hell?"**

"**Penny you said I could tell you to mind you own business" Sheldon gave Penny a puzzled look his lips pulled tightly closed.**

"**Sheldon it's just a saying, tell me about Bobby" They were pulling into the parking lot a Cal-Tec "Sheldon you can trust me you know that". **

**As they walked to Sheldon's office, he tried to explain about Bobby to Penny.**

"**Bobby or I should say Robert comes from a very wealthy family. He was **

**away at school all the time. We only ever saw him around town on holidays, and then something happened. It was all hushed up but he and another boy were expelled. Penny it was a very private matter can we please leave it at that.**

**Penny looked at Sheldon's face he looked mortified "Sheldon so why the hell are you whispering?" Sheldon simply rolled his eyes and walked into his office.**

**As Penny followed Sheldon into his office, she saw it was being repainted. Penny looked around. Clearly, the decorators the university used were not top of the line- there was paint spilt on the floor. And uneven blotches on the wall.**

"**Decorators having problems, Sheldon?" Penny said nodding to the spilt paint. "No, Koothrapali and I had a disagreement as to why he was painting my office. Some nonsense about the office being drab" **

**Sheldon stood and moved to the door; he looked at the part painted walls "I think I'll get him to finish it. I've grown fond of this colour". **

**Penny smiled, realizing that the spilt paint was the same colour as her apartment.**

…**..**

**In the gym things were progressing - slowly.**

**The only pieces of equipment Sheldon could or would use were the tread mill and the cross walker. Both having as Sheldon had put it "The least amount of skin to equipment ratio". No one knew what he was talking about so everyone just nodded. Any kind floor exercise went out the window after Sheldon said "Penny have you seen the floor". The slight eye twitch and the tight lips showed this physicist was not lying on any floor. No spare saddles meant the exercise bike was out. Even Penny had to smile at that. Apart from a jogging run, which had to be aborted due to a dog running after Sheldon, the routine was Leonard and Raj would go to the gym and clean the equipment ready for Sheldon when he arrived with Penny. One of the trainers who had worked with the USA Olympic team, tried to give Sheldon one or two tips. He was met with a cold stare and a lengthy explanation as to why Sheldon's body would not or could not move in that unnatural fashion. The trainer walked away from Sheldon, mumbling something about "that crazy bastard" under his breath. **

**It was the day of the race at last. A good size crowed had turned up both from Caltech and the training gym. Penny stood waiting for Sheldon to arrive. She spoke to the gym manger **

"**There is a good turn out from the gym here". **

**The manger laughed "It would have been more but boy your friend sure can piss people off"**

**Penny nodded "Sheldon's not really a people person".**

**Just then Penny saw Sheldon get out of Leonard's car; she was dumbstruck. Sheldon was wearing real dark blue(**_**god save us all)**_** running shorts and his Superman top. Penny could not take her eyes off him as he walked up to her. He looked **_**hot!**_

**Penny was still looking at Sheldon as she said "Nice shorts."**

**Sheldon looked a little embarrassed; his cheeks were slightly pink "Yes , Dr Gablehauser insisted I wear the full Beavers uniform"**

**Penny was puzzled, "Sheldon, the Beavers uniform is a Superman t-shirt?" **

"**Mine is." He grinned as both he and Penny walked to the starting line.**

**Doctor Gablehauser gave a speech, thanking everyone on their fund raising and turning out to support the runners. He gave Sheldon a puzzled raised eyebrow look on the t-shirt he was wearing but said nothing.**

**Penny took Sheldon's arm and took him to one side "Sheldon, sweetie, I need you to stay with me ok. Don't go running off" Penny was looking at Sheldon-he had not pulled his arm away. Sheldon gave Penny a slight confused smile "Penny, surely the purpose of today is to run off?"**

"**It is- just make sure you run off with me" even as the words came out of her mouth, Penny smiled at their double meaning.**

**As they lined up, Leonard, Raj and Howard started cheering. Penny waved to them and yelled "Save it for the finish". Once the race started Penny had to keep holding herself back. Sheldon was used to running away from things 'dogs but Sheldon was soon bored with just running. Penny could see this in his face so she started to talk to him about anything, anything to keep him focused. But in doing so she was not watching the road and tripped.**

**All Sheldon saw as he jogged next to Penny was waving arms and legs as she fell. He was at once by her side **

"**Penny, lay still. You may be injured" As Penny looked up, she could see the look of deep concern on Sheldon's face. Penny patted Sheldon on the chest "I'm ok sweetie" She stood up with Sheldon's help but she almost fell again.**

"**Damn! It's my ankle" Penny was leaning on to Sheldon. Sheldon slipped his arm around Penny's shoulders "Hold on to me, Penny" She simply snuggled in deeper into Sheldon's side. They both started to slowly walk to the finish line.**

**Leonard looked at his watch for the tenth time "They should be here by now." Leonard was worried. One of the race organizers walked over "How long have you guys been waiting **_**son of a bitch**_**"The man was looking down the road, where Sheldon and Penny were slowly walking towards them.**

**Leonard, Howard and Raj ran to help their friends. Leonard spoke first "Here ,Sheldon, I'll take Penny" but Penny snuggled even closer to Sheldon.**

**Sheldon smiled down at the top of Penny's head. He could feel her hot breath on his chest but he did not mind. He welcomed her closeness **

"**Penny and I started together, we'll finish together" **

**Leonard looked at Penny; he could see she was in pain Are you okay, Penny?" Penny looked up at Sheldon, her arms tight around his chest "Never better".**

**THE END**

**AND AS ALWAYS THIS WOULD NEVER HAVE BEEN WRITTEN WITHOUT Medusa 20**


End file.
